ultra_z_battle_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck
Introduction Today we have two Popular Cartoon Ducks who have opposite personalities (If Bob Clampett Daffy Duck is being used) and are sidekicks of two of the most great cartoon icons! Will Disney's Duck take the win? Or will be Warner Bros's Duck? We will found it in Ultra Z Battle! Pre-Fight Donald Duck was walking with Mickey Mouse happily in the street as Daffy Duck was jumping in everywhere into a crazy way saying. Daffy: Woo-Hoo-Woo-Hoo-Woo-Hoo! This suddenly annoys Donald who was jumping angrily saying. Donald: Quack, quack, quack, quack! Daffy suddenly starts to still annoying but Donald in this point, was more angrily than before so he charged at Daffy trying to punch him who dodged. Daffy: So wanna get a fight, well let's do it Duck! Donald angrily puts into a combat position as Daffy was jumping into everywhere in a crazy way and then both ends up ready to fight. Fight Donald angrily tries to hit Daffy who is dodging all the punches. Daffy: Woo-Hoo-Woo-Hoo-Woo-Hoo! Daffy suddenly jumped in everywhere annoying Donald who charged at Daffy but Daffy pulled out a Mallet smacking Donald sending him to the ground and Daffy starts to smack more Donald but Donald angrily gets up stoling Daffy's Mallet and smacking him several times, turning Daffy into a Pancake until Daffy recovered dodging the Mallet attack of Donald. Donald then tries to hit Daffy again with his Mallet but Daffy suddenly is running out of Donald and he is behind a three. Daffy suddenly was disguising him as a Woman and Donald stilled Daffy but he saw Daffy disguised. Donald: Excuse me woman, you saw a Duck there? Daffy: Anyone understood what said this Duck? Donald suddenly get Mad but Daffy decide stole Donald's Mallet and he smacked Donald into a three. Donald suddenly looks Daffy removing his disguise and saying. Daffy: I cheat you Duck, Woo-Hoo-Woo-Hoo-Woo-Hoo! Daffy starts to jump everywhere annoying Donald who pulled out a Shot-Gun shooting at Daffy's Bill, making it spinned but Daffy put it on his place. Daffy: So wanna play Duck Season? Well it's time for a White Duck Season! Daffy pull out too a Shot-Gun and both shoots at eachother until Donald have not munition and Daffy shoot him, making smoke appears in Donald's face turning it a Black Face. Daffy was laughing of Donald but Donald suddenly twisted Daffy's Shot-Gun shooting him making Daffy's Bill spins again but Daffy put it on his place. Donald was laughing of Daffy who was a bit angered now but he pull out a Mallet smacking Donald away. Donald then pull out a Baseball Bat trying to hit Daffy who is dodging all the attacks. Daffy: It seems this Duck is bad in aiming too much, Woo-Hoo-Woo-Hoo-Woo-Hoo! Daffy jumps in everywhere again and he is smacking Donald with his Mallet many times until he get Donald angered and he smacked Daffy many times into a wall. Donald suddenly pulled out a Rapier and said. Donald: Engarde! Donald try to slash Daffy who is dodging all the attacks with ease jumping in everywhere and kicking Donald in aside. Donald then use his Magic Staff shooting at Daffy Donald Thunder summoning a Thunder electrocuting Daffy and he then use Donald's Fire burning Daffy. Donald then use Fantasia shooting at Daffy little bit multicolor explosions sending Daffy to a wall. Daffy Duck was thinking into any way to stop Donald using his Magic Staff, so he thinked into become into Duck Dodgers and shoot a Desintegrator Gun at the Magic Staff's desintegrating it. Donald then decide he too needed use an alter-ego to beat Daffy so he become into The Duck Avenger, the real fight was starting now. Daffy suddenly is using his Laser Nunchakus but Donald uses the X-Transformer Shield to block all the attacks. Donald then decide use a Grappling Hook at Daffy's stomach and punched him in aside. Then Daffy use Fists of Vengeanze trying to punch Donald who blocks the punches kicking Daffy away. Daffy then suddenly decides exit of the Cartoon and he erases Donald's X-Transformer Shield. Donald was refused as Daffy draw an Anvil crushed Donald as a Pancacke and he then erased Donald of the existence, however as Daffy thinked he won Donald reappeared and exited of the cartoon. Daffy was refused with Donald as Donald get angrily and Daffy starts to run in fear but Daffy get the idea of use his Desintegrator Gun shooting Donald, desintegrating him. K.O! AfterMath Daffy: It seems that Duck is the losser, Woo-Hoo-Woo-Hoo-Woo-Hoo! Daffy suddenly starts to jump in everywhere in a crazy way. Results The winner of this Ultimate Z Battle is.... Daffy Duck! Next Time Both prtags of shows with a gang who are generally nievi prepare to fight. My next time is Edd vs Mickey Mouse!Category:Ultra Z Battles Category:Cartoon Themed Battles